Implantable medical electrical systems known in the art may include a pulse generator device and one or more electrodes that deliver electrical pulses from the device to a target site within a patient's body. Such an electrode is typically part of an elongate implantable medical electrical lead. An elongate conductor carried in an insulation body of the lead may electrically couple the electrode to a proximal connector of the lead, which is configured to plug into the device for electrical coupling thereto. When the connector is plugged into the device, which is implanted in a superficial subcutaneous pocket of the patient, and the electrode is positioned in close proximity to the target site, a length of the insulation body between the connector and the electrode is often fixed, or anchored to tissue to prevent dislodgement of the positioned electrode.